elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Siren's Deception
Bonus / pick-ups: Witsplinter from Faustina Cartia, loot in the farmhouse and its basement | faction = | type = }} Overview Maelona wants you to help her husband Gogan by defeating a gang of women who lure men outside of town to rob them. She promises you 100 gold to get back a ring Grogan lost. Travel to The Flowing Bowl for more information. "I've heard an all female gang of thieves is preying on the men folk of Anvil. While I didn't get all the details, I was pointed in the direction of Gogan and Maelona, two local Anvil residents. Somehow, Gogan is "intimately" involved whatever that means" —Bendu Olo in his journal. Walkthrough After talking to Maelona, head to the Flowing Bowl. Two women will approach you: Signy Home-Wrecker and Faustina Cartia. They come on strong, with the body language of strumpets. If you're a male, they will nearly order you to satisfy their desires by coming to their farmhouse a few minutes' walk southeast of Anvil. If you're a female, they will offer you to join their gang. They will ask you to come to the farm around 11pm. Do so. When you enter the following will happen: Male: You have no choice here. You're an agent of the law, refusing to take off your clothes and be swindled. Female: The ring was a fake and the moment you mention it, you'll find you were set up by the man and woman that hired you. In either case, you'll have a fracas with three ladies, (the previous two and Tsarrina), one of whom has a dagger that drains your intelligence. All are unarmored and don't appear to be leveled. Kill them and come to understand the truth about your quest-givers. Don't forget to grab a key to the basement off the ladies you've killed, their ill-gotten gains lay down there. Funny stuff - many of the men in town have made a small contribution to the pile. Notes * You can find identical copies of named items inside their owners' houses * If you intend to raid the farmhouse and its basement, you have to do it before exiting the farmhouse. When you have finished the quest, you will still have a basement key, but not one for the front door. Some of the loot is stolen property, if you are caught with it, the guards will take it. Journal Entries After hearing about the gang: :I've heard an all female gang of thieves is preying on the men folk of Anvil. While I didn't get all the details, I was pointed in the direction of Gogan and Maelona, two local Anvil residents. Somehow, Gogan is "intimately" involved whatever that means. After speaking to Maelona about the quest: :I've spoken to Maelona, a Reguard commoner who lives in Anvil. It seems that a gang of female thieves has taken up residence somewhere nearby. They're luring men out to their farmhouse by seducing them, and then in actuality, robbing them of all their goods when they arrive. The men are so embarrassed about this that they won't report it to the authorities. Maelona's husband is one of the "victims". While speaking to Maelona again about the quest: :Upon further questioning, I've discovered that Maelona's husband, Gogan, was carrying a family heirloom when the all-female gang robbed him. She's desperate to get the ring back, and is offering 100 gold for its return. After speaking to Maelona again about the quest: :Maelona told me that the men are usually approached at the local watering hole, The Flowing Bowl. That's where I should make contact with the gang. I should speak to Gogan, as he may be able to add some more useful information. After speaking to Gogan: :After speaking to Gogan, I've learned that there are at least two gang members, an Imperial and a Nord. They lure men to a remote location, trick them into removing their clothes and equipment, and then ambush them while they are defenseless. I think at this point I have enough information to pay a visit to The Flowing Bowl. After being approached by Faustina Cartia Female Players: :Faustina Cartia approached me after I arrived at The Flowing Bowl. She said that I had what it took to join their gang, and if I was interested, to meet her in the farmhouse at a small settlement outside of Anvil called Gweden around 11 tonight. This was the break I was looking for, so I'll follow my map to that location. After being approached by Signy Home-Wrecker Male Players: :Signy Home-Wrecker has met me at The Flowing Bowl, accompanied by Faustina Cartia. She enticed me to meet them at their farmhouse around 11 this evening, "for a night of fun I won't soon forget". I have decided to take them up on their temping offer, as this will point me in the direction of their hideout. The farmhouse seems to be just outside of Anvil in the settlement named Gweden. After arriving at Gweden Farm before 11pm: :I've arrived at Gweden. I'll need to wait until around 11 in the evening to go inside and find out what Faustina and Signy have in store for me. After arriving at Gweden Farm at 11pm: :I've arrived at Gweden. I should enter the main farmhouse and find out what Faustina and Signy have in store for me. After entering the Gweden Farm Male Players who removed their clothes: :After entering the farmhouse, I encountered Faustina who enticed me to remove my weapons, armor and clothing and place them aside. Once I did so, she yelled out and the rest of the gang entered the room fully armed and ready for battle. I had no choice but to kill them. After entering the Gweden Farm Male Players who kept their clothes: :After entering the farmhouse, I encountered Faustina who tried to entice me to remove my weapons, armor and clothing and place them aside. Knowing this was a ruse, I refused. She yelled out and the rest of the gang entered the room fully armed and ready for battle. I had no choice but to kill them. '' After entering the Gweden Farm '''Female Players': :After entering the farmhouse, I encountered Faustina who tried to convince me to join in on their scheme. When I told her no, she yelled out and the rest of the gang entered the room fully armed and ready for battle. I had no choice but to kill them. '' If Faustina is captured: :''Maelona and Gogan entered the farmhouse in Anvil City Guard armor. It turns out that they have been undercover as a married couple for some time trying to put a stop to the gang. She says I was spotted heading to Gweden so she went back for reinforcements and headed here. She has taken Faustina into custody and paid me the gold she promised. If Faustina is killed: :Maelona and Gogan entered the farmhouse in Anvil City Guard armor. It turns out that they have been undercover as a married couple for some time trying to put a stop to the gang. She says I was spotted heading to Gweden so she went back for reinforcements and headed here. She said she would take care of the bodies, and paid me my gold as promised. If a gang member is slain prematurely: :I fear I've slain one of the gang members prematurely. Although this puts a stop to the crimes, a better way may have been available had I followed through with the undercover operation. Rewards Level-dependent amount of gold, fame +1. (If you kill one of the gang members before they attack you at Gweden Farm, infamy +1.) Bugs It is possible that the female gang does not follow their schedules. See bugs Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Oblivion: Anvil Quests